bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Frosty Splicer
Frosty Splicers are special Splicers encountered in the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea. These enemies have consumed a massive amount of the Old Man Winter Plasmid. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' When Ryan Security started to come down on Fontaine, he distributed the Old Man Winter Plasmid to some of his more expendable cohorts. The Plasmid caused more severe mutations in its users than one would expect from ordinary Plasmid abuse. The Frosty's most notable characteristic is their frigid appearance: they have pale, discolored blue skin, glowing eyes, and large, crystalline icicles sprouting from their arms, backs, knees, and heads. In addition, they possess a long, tousled "Santa Claus" style beard. Personality wise, the Frosty is a steely paranoiac who is deeply resentful of Andrew Ryan and remains loyal to Frank Fontaine. He frequently speaks to an imagined cohort, named Cara. Frosty Splicers can make ice bridges from water rushing out of burst pipes. They are also seen battling with other Splicers with the ice balls they throw. Strategy First encountered in Jack Frost's Village, Frosty Splicers employ a hit-and-run method of attack. If they spot the player, they will hurl five ice balls in multiple directions and later will dash to the nearest hiding spot. They are very aggressive and won't back down easily. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition Weapons with a large amount of stopping power, such as the Shotgun, are best for taking down Frosties. Any upgrades for these weapons are also recommended. The Radar Range is also highly effective, as it will heat up and detonate them. Recommended Plasmids *Devil's Kiss is the best Plasmid against Frosty Splicers, due to the fact that fire and ice don't mix too well. *Bucking Bronco has its uses against Frosty Splicers, as it prevents them from dodging or even attacking while the effect lasts. Significant Frosty Splicers The only known identity of a Frosty Splicer is Ray Lardner. He was chosen, among the employees, by Frank Fontaine to protect his property when Andrew Ryan's forces attacked and was given the Old Man Winter Plasmid. He soon noted the side effects and soon became a Frosty Splicer in the department store prison.Ray Lardner's Audio Diary: A Gift from Fontaine He is the first Frosty Splicer the player encounters in the game.Although it's never said in-game that the first Frosty Splicer is Ray, the sound files do list him as being Ray Lardner. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The Frosty Splicers will appear in this episode after the player leaves the Silver Fin Restaurant. They act as any other Splicer, until provoked into combat, wandering in usually larger parts of the Housewares department. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Frosty Splicers are heavily resistant to the Crossbow's Tranquilizer Bolts. While a single tranquilizer bolt will knock out normal Splicers instantly, one dart only slows and alarms a Frosty. A second dart slows the Frosty further, and a third nearly brings him to a halt. Even this is only momentary, however; Frosty Splicers metabolize the sedative in a matter of seconds and resume normal action. Because of this, it is highly recommended that the player either incapacitate them with the Air Grabber, or use a Gas Bolt to knock them out. Recommended Plasmids *The Frosty Splicers are immune to both Old Man Winter and Possession, and Ironsides is only usable in Rapture after one returns from Columbia, and the Frosty Splicer is no longer an enemy then. So the only Plasmid which will help the player deal with them is Peeping Tom. Quotes Idle *"I won't hurt anybody if I don't have to, they make me!" *"Yeah yeah yeah, it's all hand signals and queer looks, either way Cara, I know they're talking about me. *"It's simple! You wanna mind control everybody?! Public address system that's how you do it Cara, just like that!" Attacking in General *"In a better world we'd be friends!" Searching for the Player *"Where'd they go." *"Where'd they go, Cara!" ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Only Searching for Elizabeth *"Think they can get away with anything!" Attacking in General *"I cut my strings! You can do it too!" Video Gallery Vigor_junky_prototype_model_bioshock_infinite_by_ananina23-d6pn03v.jpg|''The model for the Frosty Splicer. (As old model of Shock Jockey Junkie) frosty.PNG|''Frosty seen in the Old Man Winter training video.'' FrostyRaptureIce.png|''The Frosty in his natural habitat.'' Frostysleeping.png|''A Frosty taking a nap.'' BaSFrostyAT.png|''The Frosty in battle.'' BaS1Frostie.png|''Frosty freezing burst pipes.'' Behind the Scenes .]] *The Frosty Splicer in ''Burial at Sea is a re-purposed Vigor Junkie, a cut concept from BioShock Infinite. *The model used in-game is named Winterblast, a reference to the original ice-based Plasmid Winter Blast from BioShock and BioShock 2. *During the battle in Rapture on Ice, normal Splicers can't walk or run easily on the ice rink and keep slipping. The Frosty Splicer, on the other hand, doesn't slip on the ice at all. *In Episode 1, Elizabeth will refer to the Splicer as either "Frosty" or "Iceman" when she spots one. References de:Frosty Splicer Category:Splicers Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies